


Rodney at the Window

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Earth, Rodney's gazing at John coming back from his morning run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney at the Window

**Author's Note:**

> The mug design came from [Penguin Classics Coffee Mug](http://www.artmeetsmatter.com/penguin_classics)


End file.
